In That Old Coffee Shop
by Kayla Rose
Summary: takes place about a year after season six. Carrie is dealing with the change in her friends, lifestyle and relationship. Will she move forward and have the cliche family of 2.5 kids and a dog or will she stay single forever? LOTS OF SEX!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sex and the city or the characters in it.

In that old coffee shop, sat the four women who made Carrie Bradshaw's column a success. There was Carrie of course, Samantha Jones, Miranda Hobbes, and Charlotte York. The past seven years have only brought the gals closer but in a way different then ever before. Charlotte was in her second marriage with a beautiful two year-old daughter which she and her husband Harry adopted from China. Miranda was married as well, as cynical as she was. She had an unplanned three-year-old son who she did love very much. Samantha had given up her infamous-casual-sex-lifestyle to be with Smith Jerrod, a young, male model. She also had one hell of a battle with breast-cancer. She had a recent operation believed to have removed the last of it. As for Carrie, she had rekindled a dimmed flame with a changed Mr. Big. They were going places this time around.

Charlotte dozed in her chair.

"Charlotte? Wake up; you'll get eggs Benedict all over your blouse." Samantha inquired from across the table.

"I'm sorry girls, Maylin's been sick with the flu. Last night she had a fever of 102 degrees. We were up all night. I thought about bringing her to the ER but Harry talked me out of it." She sighed. "He made me leave this morning just to get out of the house. I'm so glad that I finally have a man that's, well, perfect." She smiled sincerely behind tired eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about your baby. If it makes you feel any better I was up all night myself. Unfortunately I wasn't getting fucked this time. Smith's been good about it but the chemo just won't let me enjoy a night sleep… or fucking for that matter." Samantha dropped her fork unto her plate noisily.

Carrie looked sorrowful at her friend. "Still no sex-drive? How much longer will they keep you on the chemo?"

"I have one last appointment to be sure its gone and I'm off the anti-fuck meds. I just have to go for monthly follow ups for the next six to eight months."

"I'm so glad it's almost over Samantha." Miranda chimed in.

"Miranda," Charlotte began, "I may have to cancel for next week if Maylin isn't feeling better."

"It's okay Charlotte, Brady won't know the difference."

"We'll I'm meeting Big for lunch. I need to go home and shower." Carrie stood to leave.

"Any sign of Flow yet?" Miranda asked her.

She shook her head with an awkward look and slunk out of the coffee shop.

Lunch with Big went well as always, as of late. He invited her back to his apartment for desert as they strolled down Main Street.

"What do ya got?" She smiled slyly as she hung on his arm lazily.

He chuckled "Well I don't know, there's some whip cream in the fridge. Is that enough?"

She laughed loudly. "Perfect." She whispered sensually.

His tongue swirled in and out of her moist sheath. Her legs quivered as she moaned in orgasm. Big had been better than ever, lately. When he was through with her, she could hardly breathe. Once she did catch her breath, they made love. He entered her gently with slow, teasing thrusts. Then he picked up the pace as she moaned loudly. They came at the same time. Carrie laid in his arms, breathing heavily.

"How was that, kid?" He smiled.

"Amazing!" was all she could say.

Later that night at her apartment, Carrie paced the floor nervously.

"It's been ten minutes already, how long until…" She mumbled to herself as a result showed on the test, clear as day.

Not pregnant.

She sighed with relief. She was almost, slightly disappointed. But Carrie knew that she wasn't a baby person. She didn't think that she would ever have one; not planned at least. When she went to the bathroom about an hour later, she a small red stain on her panties.

"Great, thirteen bucks down the drain. Where were you three hours ago?" She scolded her menstrual cycle.

She cleaned herself up and strolled over to her computer. She lit a cigarette as it booted up.

'Why is it Samantha, the real sex-addicted addition to our group must be punished when I, the cliché single New York writer am having the greatest sex of all time? Maybe it's because she's had her thunder and it's time for someone else to step in; or maybe it's because things, life-styles, like people are just ever changing.'

She exhaled a drag as she thought of how her Mr. Big has changed. He really did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sex and the city or the characters in it.

The next day, at the coffee shop, Charlotte called to cancel. She was vomiting.

"Must have got the flu from Maylin." Carrie said.

"How unpleasant." Samantha noted. "Let's talk about something more interesting. Carrie, how was your lunch with Big yesterday? Did you get fucked?"

"Could you be any more blunt about it?" Miranda laughed.

"What? I need to live vicariously through my friends until the chemo is over. Carrie is a true friends and that's why she'll give me all the nitty gritty details."

"Stop it," Carrie said, "and yes I did. It was fabulous but…"

"But…?"Miranda urged.

"I feel so, just so unchanged. Like I need more."

"More what? Sex?" Samantha inquired.

"No, I'm getting it like three times a day. It's just that my life for the past decade or more hasn't gone anywhere."

"What are you talking about? You got a great man in your life," Samantha began.

Miranda was shocked, "What about your column?"

"Well okay maybe it's me, forget I mentioned it."

"You know what you need," Samantha started, "a night out. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Can we plan it for tomorrow, Big and I have dinner reservations. He said if I ever cancel on him, don't make it tonight."

"Tomorrow then."

Carrie put on a black, skintight dress; strapless with Lelia Air Strap sandals. She straightened her hair, leaving it down, long and flowing. Big picked her up at eight o'clock. The restaurant was beautiful, sheik. He wined and dined her. He made her laugh because it was his favorite thing to do.

"Carrie," he said, softly, "You know I was never the marrying type."

"Uh-huh"

"Well neither are you, are you?" She didn't give him an answer but he wasn't looking for one.

"I'm tired of dating all kinds of girls,"

She gave him a disturbed look, "What do you mean all kinds of girls."

Big laughed, "I mean in general, not right now. I'm only dating you. I like dating only you, Carrie. I love it, actually. I want to date only you for the rest of my life."

"What are you saying?"

"Carrie, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'd marry you right now, if you would. But even if you say no, I'm not ever letting you go."

She was shocked. It was the perfect proposal. She didn't have to attach the strings if she didn't want to ever but she could have that consuming love and security that she'd been seeking all her life which only made her want to attach the strings. "Yes! I will!"

He kissed her tenderly and pulled a box from his pocket. "This is for you,"

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen; gold with a petit yet elegant diamond arrangement. He slipped it on her finger.

That night was better than ever before. Big undressed her carefully. He was sure to kiss every secret surface Carrie had before gliding his hands across her breasts; erect nipples. The tips of his masculine finger tips touched her inner thighs and grazed her lips of another sort. He kissed her moistness and caressed her thighs with his tongue. He teased her until she was nearly coming. He didn't want her to have her turn until they could have it together. She took his pants off. He plunged his manhood into her wetness causing her to gasp and moan. She clawed at his back as he put her into a virgin state of mind. They came gloriously together. They were in love.


End file.
